Ken Mendel
Name: Mendel, Ken Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Sophomore 10 Extra Curricular Activity: None School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Ken looks rather unassuming. He looks...just like everyone else, quite frankly. 5'9", weighing an average 160 or so. Nothing about him sticks out too much, which is both bad and good. He wears his sadly plain hair straight down, only a few inches long. Sometimes, it'll almost, almost get to his eye level. The brown-black hair almost seems to be in stasis, it grows so slowly. Even his eyes reinforce his normal look. Nothing extraordinary about his deep, brown eyes. They almost look...empty, at times. Seriously; this kid has nothing special. He wears what!! a perfectly normal, plain outfit. Blue Jeans and a white T-shirt. Biography: Just like his appearance, Ken's history is painfully normal. He started school in New York, but not the same school as the unlucky kids for SOTF. He got transferred in, late into the previous year. It was as if his family had lived in New York for eternity; he couldn't ever recall any generation of his family outside of NY. Ken's grades, as well as everything about him, stank of normalcy. His grades were upper Ds and Cs, never quite excelling, nor failing a single class. On hindsight, one could almost swear that Ken wanted to look, be, act...just live a normal, average, dead-end life. {C}Talk about Dead-ends. {C}Anyway. Ken's personality isn't quite out of the ordinary, either. Which is saying a lot these days. He acts nice, doesn't think too much, etc. His knowledge of weaponry is as follows: Guns are loud. Pull trigger for BOOM and Flash. Blades are painful. Messy. Pointy part goes away. Ergo, he can't fight well. He'd need a huge upper hand to kill someone easily. Other: It's almost as if Ken Mendel has nothing to live for. So, the question stands, will he fight? {C}Will he sacrifice others so he can continue his own sad life? {C}Will he even concern himself with moral questions? Or will he just blindly obey? Number: 111. Cause he doesn't give a shit. The above profile is as written by Asano. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Fort 12 Pistol Conclusion: This one's too dull to make any sort of impact! An early elimination with not much input into the game, unless he bores someone to death... Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Torn apart by ship propellers while trying to escape Collected Weapons: Fort 12 Pistol (issued weapon) Allies: None. Enemies: None. Mid-Game Evaluation: Ken's journey saw both its beginning and its end on the eastern shore of the island. In what could only be called a brave, if not stupid action, Ken did what everyone else on the island only fantasized about: he tried to escape. Mistaking a far away cloud for an island, Ken attempted to swim away from the island, only to be greeted with a barrage of gunfire from the SOTF patrol ships. The patrol ships did quite a number on Ken, but did not effectively do him in. However, when Ken was sucked under by one of the boat's propellors and ripped to shreads, his life came to a quick hault, and he became just another name on Danya's list of the dead. Post-Game Evaluation: I'll give the kid credit where credit is due, he was brave. Ignorant, disillusioned, and almost pathetic in attempt, sure, but he had guts. And we saw them, when the propellors spilled them out across the entire shoreline. Memorable Quotes: N/A Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Ken, from beginning to end. Ken's Beginning ... and End Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ken Mendel. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Personally, I enjoyed Ken Mendel purely for his death scene, which was probably one of the most creative deaths SOTF has ever seen. I've got to give credit to Asano where it's due, Ken's death scene was so interesting that I couldn't tear myself away from it. Even though Ken didn't accomplish a thing on the island, and he was designed purely as fodder, he served the purpose well. - Megami Category:V1 Students